johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
What else can face Street Fighter/Capcom
Summary= There's a big number of games where characters of other media faced the characters of the legendary fighting game, Street Fighter. Now, with one of Namco's famed fighting games (Tekken) about to slug it out with Capcom's finest, I Johnny was thinking on who should face the Street fighters (or who should make a cameo apperence). Cameo Appearences I'll start off with the cameo appearences. Because other fighting games have had other video game characters. I personally think that a characters from other video games should make an appearence in Street Fighter. 'Megaman '(Megaman) I'll start of with some other Capcom characters. First of course will have to be Megaman. I mean come on, Megaman *really* should be in a Street Fighter game. Of course Megaman has been in a few Marvel VS. Capcom games. But I would like to see Megaman in that good 3-D model that made the Street Fighter characters had in Street Fighter 4, though Megaman's story doesn't have to tie in with the story of Street Fighter (as most cameo appearences in other fighting games have nothing to do with the story of the fighting game). But I really think that Megaman would fit into Street Fighter quite nicely. Fun Fact: ''Frankly, I have thought at one time that the stories of both Street Fighter and Megaman were one. But of course, I've discovered that they're 2 different stories. '''Zero '(Megaman X) Though, Zero has fought alongside the Street Fighters in Tatsunoko VS. Capcom and Marvel VS. Capcom 3, ''but (like Megaman) Zero deserves his spot in a future Street Fighter game. He has his Z-Saber and his moves which he learned from it. He's also quite fast and has a strong sense of justics (despite being created by Dr. Wily). '''Phoenix Wright '(Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) Let me explain this. Phoenix has fought many legal battles (even ones that were once 15 years old) and he has won each of them boldly. I think that it's time for him to fight more aggressively. Hey his "Objection" could be a great Ultra Combo, or maybe he can use Maya Fay to summon some powerful ghost and help him in the fight. The Verdict: Phoenix would also go good in Street Fighter, especially if he knows that M.Bison is manipulating the legal system and made him lose a trial (prior to his loss to the Gavins). 'Liu Kang '(Mortal Kombat) Of course, Street Fighter already has it's "Bruce Lee" character Fei Long, but Fei Long doesn't have the power or the "coolness" of Mortal Kombat's Liu Kang. He can fight Shokan and powerful scorcerers, so Liu Kang is definately a match for some of Shadaloo's enhanced minions. Plus, he can use his Flying Kick and Bicycle Kick together as an Ultra Combo or maybe even his Dragon persona. I think he would do great in a Street Fighter game. 'Terry Bogard '(Fatal Fury) Now, Terry bogard has fought against the Street Fighters once before in the Capcom VS. SNK series of games, but Terry would be an excellent cameo apperence in a Street Fighter game. He has good power and speed and most of his moves from the Fatal Fury/King of Fighters games would be his special, super and ultra combos. Plus, Terry also has a all-around good attitude. Other Franchises (VS. Street Fighter section) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS. Street Fighter Now, I would like to call myself a "back-door TMNT fan" if you will. I wasn't a huge fan of the TV shows, but I did like the toys and some of the video games (Turtles in Time is one of my favorites). Of course, I would like the "Heroes in the Half-Shell" to try their ninja skills against the Street Fighters (no, I don't mean Ibuki), plus Leonardo has a lot in common with Ryu, I strongly believe that Ryu should face Leonardo. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers VS. Street Fighter I'm only going into *this* particular show very little. I was obligated to watch this show (my brother was a fan of it), I thought it was kind of silly and (in some ways) not appropriate for children. But when this show aired in the early 1990's it was at the time of the "Tournament Fighting Game Craze". So, I was wondering if Ryu could face a Power Ranger. In my humble opinion (and I also think that skill is a greater asset than power) Ryu could defeat the Rangers quite easily. Still I would like to see the Street fighters fight against the Power Rangers (and no skyscraper size robots either). Mortal Kombat VS. Street Fighter I have a good explaination why this should be. When Mortal Kombat came out, it had the same popularty and fan service as did Street Fighter and there was humongous (and I mean *humongous*) competition between the 2 games, and I think that there should be an answer to this. Plus, I would like to see Guile face Liu Kang (as I as well thought that Guile was the Protagonist of Street Fighter), of course Ryu can face Sub-Zero and Ken can face Scorpion (and the list goes on). there shoudl also be like what's about to happen in the Street Fighter VS. Tekken game, 2 versions: a Street Fighter version and a Mortal Kombat version. Fatal Fury VS. Street Fighter As I said before with Terry Bogard, the cast of Fatal Fury has faced the Street Fighters in Capcom VS. SNK series. But because Fatal Fury is very similar to Street Fighter (the obvious evidence lies in Fatal Fury 2). Plus, for some of you with the fighting females, Chun-Li should face off with Mai Shiranui again but there's more, M.Bison should face Wolfgang Krauser, Balrog would have some competiton with Axel Hawk, plus Vega *has to* fight Lawrence Blood. Of course, Ryu can face against Terry once again (and not arrogant Kyo Kusanagi). Other Franchises (VS. Capcom) Nintendo VS. Capcom Now, this may sound a bit ridiculous. But both Nintendo and Capcom are 2 of the biggest video game companies in the world, and I strongly believe that they should face each other to see who's the real big game company. Mario will have to try his hand againt Megaman while Ryu will have to face Captain Falcon to see who has the better "punch", Dante from Devil May Cry will have to face Link, Regina from Dino Crisis *has* to face Yoshi, Jill Valentine will fight against Samus, Sonson will have to fight against Donkey Kong, oh I was thinking about this for a very long time, I would also like to see Shin Kazama (from U.N Squadron) face Fox McCloud (they're both pilots after all). Oh (and this will be the last unfortunately), Phoenix Wright will be fighting against Ayumi Tachibana (from a Japanese detective game made by Nintendo). Konami VS. Capcom Konami may not be as big as Nintendo, but it has a long and good history of games. Persoanlly, I would like to see Megaman fight Simon Belmont to see who was Captain N's better partner (pun intended). Of course Ryu would have to fight against Solid Snake, The young Ieyasu Tokugawa (from Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes) will face Goemon. Of course, M.Bison *has* to face Count Dracula. Of course more for Megaman (I mean Megaman Battle Network), Lan Hikari will face Yugi Moto (from Yu-Gi-Oh) to see if Megaman.EXE can stand against Yugi's strong card deck (and I'm not talking about the King of Hearts).